Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticidal composition comprising an effective amount of sulphur; an effective amount of at least one fungicide or its salt, and at least one agrochemically acceptable excipient. The invention further relates to a method of application of the pesticidal composition to crops.
Description of the Related Art
The role of elemental sulphur as a pesticide has been known for a long time. The role of sulphur in controlling, inhibiting and eradicating the growth of fungi such as mildews is well known. Sulphur is mostly available in its elemental form and different formulations such as granules, pellets, powders, etc. are known for providing sulphur in a form for use as a fertilizer or pesticide. Sulphur formulations used alone are good to moderately effective against powdery mildew and other fungal diseases. Sulphur not only works as a fungicide, for example on powdery mildew or grey mildew but is also used as a supplementary plant nutrient.
Further demands on fungicidal compounds include reduced phytotoxicity, reduced dosage, substantial broadening of spectrum and increased safety, to name a few.
The biological properties of known compounds are not entirely satisfactory in the areas of plant disease control, environmental and worker exposure, for example in particular, it has been observed that pathogens become, resistant to pesticides which are at times administered in higher dosages to achieve the desired control, thereby leading to soil toxicity and other environmental hazards, besides higher costs.
Hence, there is a need to develop a composition which addresses the problems of resistance and soil toxicity and also is used at reduced dosages, controls environmental damage, offers broader crop protection spectrum, improved and healthy foliage, improved rainfastness, improves crop yield, saves labour, better grain quality and control against various plant pathogens and various classes of fungi, improves plant growth and is yet cost-effective to the end user.